Sing
by Firefly264
Summary: Sometimes, when he office is empty, you can hear the Hawk's song. Royai, for Valentine's Day.


**This has just been sitting, gathering dust, so I figured I'd post it. A few quick edits later, and _bam!_ instant oneshot. And just in time for Valentine's Day!**

**Disclaimer: *checks* nope, still don't own it.**

* * *

Riza Hawkeye sat at her desk, pen scratching lightly on paper as she filled out a stack of forms. Same as every day, she thought with a quiet sigh. As much as she enjoyed her work, the routine paperwork and such became quite dull as time went on. At least those fools aren't around making idiots of themselves, she thought. The peace and relative quiet was a nice change from her co-worker's antics.  
The radio played quietly from where it sat on Fuery's desk, and she tilted her head back for a moment and listened, taking a quick break from the tedium of work.

The song was familiar, and her lips curved up in the faintest of smiles as the soft tune drifted through the empty office. She could remember singing this when she was a girl, how her mother would accompany her with the grand piano in the parlor and her father would swoop in and kiss their heads as he clapped.  
Those years were long past, as were both of her parents- not that her father had been much of a parent in his last few years.

The song still brought back those memories, and she found herself humming along with the radio, even going so far as to sing along with the chorus, sweet voice quiet but clear, ringing through the office. It was just lucky that all the men were out grabbing lunch from the new sub shop down the street- they had even gotten the Colonel to accompany them.

The last strains of the song played out, the gentle piano echoing through the room, and Riza once again fell silent.

"You have a lovely voice," she stiffened at the oh-so-familiar voice behind her. She turned to see the Colonel leaning against the door frame, arms crossed against his chest. He studied her, a strange expression in his face. "You should sing more often. It's quite nice."

"I didn't realize you had returned yet, sir." she replied simply, hiding her embarrassment behind her well-practiced military formality. "Are the others with you?"

"No, I left them behind after Havoc started mooning over the girl behind the counter." he sighed. "Honestly, the guy never learns."

"I don't think you can really judge him, sir." she said dryly; when it came to picking up girls, the Colonel was just as bad as Havoc. He just had better luck.

"You're avoiding my original question," he said, frustrated. He stepped over to her desk. "It's true, you have a wonderful voice."

"Th- thank you sir." oh God, she was stuttering like a grade-school girl in front of her crush- wait, where did that come from? Crush?

Riza sighed silently, ignoring the imaginary conversation circling around inside her head. She had had it a thousand times with herself, and each time silenced it with military protocol and sheer willpower. No matter what she wanted, he wasn't for her. His goals came first, with personal problems later, if at all.

The rather awkward conversation- if it could even be called that- ended a few moments later, with the Colonel returning to his office and Riza turning back to her paperwork. But her mind just wouldn't focus.

_He likes your singing,_ her inner self whispered. _He wishes you sang more, so why don't you?_

Nonsense, she replied shortly. What a ridiculous idea.

_Just think about it..._ with that, her inner voice- she sounded crazy, she knew- retreated once more.

The other men probably wouldn't be back for another ten or twenty minutes, with Havoc trying to get a date and the others wagering on his failure. Maybe... Maybe just _one _song. It couldn't hurt.

_I'm insane, I really am,_ she scolded herself. But she couldn't help but remember the expression on her Colonel's face as he studied her, or the happiness that singing brought her. Just this once, she promised herself. Then never again.

The radio was still playing softly in the background, and she easily recognized another tune; it had played at the last military ball, when she had headed security. It was a pretty tune, and she vaguely remembered hearing it at a party, years ago.

The words were simple enough, and she slowly, hesitantly sang the chorus. The music swelled, both through the room and within her. It was... Not nice. Nice was the wrong word. It was beautiful, enormous. A feeling like joy blossomed in her, and she felt herself smile.  
Still, she worked, but the notes rang clear through the room.

* * *

In his office, Roy smiled softly. He loved her voice.

* * *

**Bleh, I don't like that ending. It seems incomplete without it, but I just don't like it. Maybe it's just me...**

**Happy Singles Awareness Day, people!  
**


End file.
